Spectre
Required Heroes *Mercurial the Spectre (90 CP) *Princess Luna *Cho'Gath (Ally) Villains *Proxima Midnight *Supergiant *Nebula Description "Thanos' girls are looking for Gamora, we bet to force her to join their ranks again. It will take a bit for the Guardians of the Galaxy to come here, so let's send our most... fearful allies to keep the "Star Chicks" busy." Dialogue *Proxima: A pony, a ghost and an insect are trying to prevent us from finding Gamora and return her to her father Thanos, as it should be. *Supergiant: No problem, we will stomp all of them under our boots. *Luna: IF I WERE YOU I WOULD NOT BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT! *Nebula: The pony makes the big voice, huh? What about closing that stupid mouth of you? *Luna: YOU DARE TO INSULT PRINCESS LUNA OF CANTERLOT? *Spectre: Better ready our weapons, Princess of the Night. I don't think they'll stop here their hunt for Gamora. *Supergiant: Oh, the ghost is smart. Let's see if it's smart enough to surrender, too. *Cho'Gath: Surrender? Never! You're talking with the one who comes from the Void and has eaten, chewed and digested an entire army! *Luna: WOW, HAVE YOU REALLY DONE A THING LIKE THAT? *Cho'Gath: Just normal administration, pony princess! *Nebula: Holy Thanos, can you stop screaming for a while?!? *Luna: THIS IS THE ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE! EVERYPONY IN THE CANTERLOT ROYAL FAMILY SPEAKS WITH THIS TRADITIONAL VOICE OF US! *Proxima: Then it seems we'll have to make you all shut up... forever. *Spectre: It is rare to meet someone who's not scared by me. Let the battle begin! Turns Turn order is random. Proxima Midnight, Supergiant and Nebula will take 2 consecutive actions per round. Strategy This battle will require a bit of strategy, instead of just random attacking, and a good amount of luck and patience. Buff the characters' health and attack, and give them EISOs to regain health if possible: Generosity for Spectre and Luna (Magic abilities grant bonus health) and Soothing Rest for Cho'Gath (Recharge grants bonus health); Street Fighting EISO could be good for Luna, too (Melee attacks have a high chance to crit). Any Luna's alternate outfit is good to equip: Nightmare Moon if you like direct offense, Season 1 if you prefer defense and endurance. Likewise, Spectre's alternate outfit (especially the Blaster version) is STRONGLY recommended. The main threat among the enemies is Supergiant, whose attacks could be really dangerous, especially Mental Parasite (which can deal some nasty debuffs with its Mind Games effect) and the fearsome Mind and Matter, which deals both Mind Control and Disoriented (if Spectre has her alt, she'll be immune to all of Supergiant's Psychic effects). Always begin the fight with Luna's Night Shroud and Spectre's Reality + Haunt, and target Supergiant first: this is best made with Stealthy and Catastrophic attacks to pass over Mind Control, along with Area-of-effect attacks to pass over Disoriented, so place a combo like Luna's Blood Moon Wave and Spectre's Spectral Dagger, while Cho'Gath should use Feral Scream or Vorpal Spikes. Spectre's Reality action should be spammed at every round, since it's a Quick Action and it will deal Possessed to one Haunted enemy (forcing it to attack one of his teammates and losing a turn), and because it will be your main surviving weapon in this battle. Be sure to increase your surviving chances with your characters' Avoidance effects (Spectre's Psionic Shadow, Luna's Phased or Night Shroud) or Healing effects (Cho'Gath's Carnivore passive) and the other two enemies, Proxima Midnight and Nebula, will present little challenge due to their low damage output: Luna's Princess of the Night passive will render Nebula's Nimble Avoidance effect useless, leaving you to deal only with her counterattacks. Proxima will be even easier to fight, but keep an eye on Cho'Gath's health since she's a Blaster and the... insect is a Bruiser. When all bosses will be defeated, a dialogue will trigger and Supergiant will take control of the poor Cho'Gath, which will pass on the battle's other side: the greatest problem is that he's a Bruiser/Scrapper against two Infiltrators (Tactician Season 1 Luna is not a good idea since two of the bosses are Infiltrators), so he'll damage Spectre and Luna twice and bypass their Avoidance effects. This is the hardest part: keep Luna under Phased and use Crescent Moon Blade Punch whenever she cannot gain that buff, while alternating Spectre's Spectral Dagger and Desolate to maximize damage dealt... but always using Reality to deal Possessed to him if he's Haunted, making him lose a turn; if you have Spectre's Blaster alt, she'll be able to deal great damage to Cho'Gath without efforts. Luck, patience and strategy will be rewarded with the so much desired victory. Reward *'Spectral EISO' for Spectre: grants Deep Fear - Haunted reduces all stats by 25% instead of just Defense and Evasion and prevents Buff effects, but no longer reduces next attack's damage by 30% and can be removed *'Voidborn EISO' for Cho'Gath: grants Void Protection - 50% chance to gain Void Shield before being attacked (Absorbs incoming damage; Grants immunity to all debuffs; Attacking enemies lose a buff) *'Shouting EISO' for Princess Luna: grants Royal Canterlot Voice - Counters enemy attacks with an area-of-effect sonic attack which has Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against targets with Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed) *'Electrical EISO' for Nebula: grants Faraday Cage - Immune to Electrical and Energy attacks Trivia A Faraday cage is a physical phenomenon involving electricity: if an electrical bolt hits a cage (or a similar closed thing of a conductive material, like a car), the charge will disperse all over the cage without hurting anything inside it. Category:Heroic Battles Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:League of Legends Category:Animation Category:My Little Pony Category:Marvel Category:Non-Marvel